User talk:Ea.chang
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the N7 Warfare Gear page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 14:19, January 13, 2012 N7 Warfare Gear Edits Note that your edits to aforementioned page are being reverted for a good reason. The fact is that the source you have provided for what you are trying to add, does nothing to back up your claims. Either get a source that definitively states what you are trying to say, or stop adding the information to the article. Also, and I'm not sure why you keep doing this, but you are causing a massive duplication of categories in the article, and considering that is extremely hard to do, I will ask to to stop doing that as well. Lancer1289 15:21, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I recently add information on N7 Warfare Pack. But you kept changing it back. According to your reason, you claim that the resource I give doesn;t prove I said. But it is true. If you want to the link correctly(won't be redirect to EA Origin store in your own country), you must use Hong Kong or Taiwan's IP address. Although the change of N7 Warfare Pack page is not necessary, but I am a little angry and upset that you claimed that what I said is wrong. :If that is the case, which I doubt, then you need to find another source because if we can't confirm it, then it isn't valid. We should not have to go through extra steps to confirm a source. We have several sources on the ME3 page which do not require one to jump through sixteen hoops to get the information needed. Anyone clicking on that link must be able to see the information without needing to proxy an IP. Therefore, the reason is still valid because you provided an invalid source, as it does not validate your claim, and another one is needed. Lancer1289 00:26, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Nonsense. This standard won't work. If that were the case we would have to remove the AT-12 Raider from the Collectors Edition table, since the only way to confirm that is to go to the EA store via a US IP, which means not everyone can confirm that. Or is the standard that sources only need to be viewable to US users? If so, that's bull. ::In my view a simple screenshot of the storefront would suffice, to prove his claim. Then we could add the link, in the correct manner.JakePT 06:58, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Except it has worked in the past, and it still continues to work now. A screenshot is not enough in this case as we need independent verification of the information because it runs counter to how the rest of the world is working with this pack. Every other instance of someone getting the page has been through a physical retailer, not an online retailer. Because of that, we need another source of verification because of how Origin is working in the rest of the world. We also shouldn’t have to pick things apart and jump through hoops to verify the information. Anyone who clicks on the link should be able to instantly see the information and not have to proxy their IP to do so. The information for Origin is sourced elsewhere in addition to just clicking on the link for it. :::And just to say this, it didn't belong on that page to begin with. It belonged on the ME3 page. Lancer1289 14:57, January 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::Think harder though. If it is true, then by your standards it could never be proven. If you Lancer himself were from Hong Kong, I'm sure that would be OK then. After all, I' can't click on a link and see that the AT-12 is offered with a physical edition of the N7 Edition at Origin. So why is that information valid? Because you don't need to jump through hoops? ::::And I'm not arguing about where he put the information. It doesn't go there, but that's not the point. JakePT 15:16, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::And you are completely missing the point because the system works, it's you that isn't seeing it. The fact is that no one apart from someone in a very small portion of the world can see it, and that is the problem. Anyone else has to jump through sixteen hoops in order to even see it, and that's assuming that the do it right. Every other preorder source can be referenced without having to jump through hoops to see the information. This situation has come up in the past, and the same thing was done. We need a source that everyone can see, and anyone can verify, and not have to proxy their IP to see it. Whether or not I live in Hong Kong is irrelevant, despite what you believe. If someone came along and said that they are from somewhere else and they couldn't see it, then it would be invalid and I'd look to find another one. We need a source that everyone can reference and everyone can verify for it to be valid. Again, we have dismissed sources like this in the past because of this same thing. Do not twist this into something that it isn't. Another soruce is needed, plain and simple. Lancer1289 16:06, January 14, 2012 (UTC)